1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beverage warmers and more particularly pertains to a new solar power beverage warmer for heating a beverage contained therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of beverage warmers is known in the prior art. More specifically, beverage warmers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art beverage warmers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,782; U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,798; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 312,747; U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,381; U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,699; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,488.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new solar power beverage warmer. The inventive device includes a container having a bottom and a perimeter side wall. The inner surface of the container defines a reservoir adapted for holding a liquid and a heating element is provided on the inner surface of the container to heat liquids in the reservoir. The device also includes a base having a plurality of photovoltaic cells. The base has a recess adapted for receiving the bottom of the container therein so that the container is electrically connectable to the photovoltaic cells of the base when the container is inserted into the recess.
In these respects, the solar power beverage warmer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of heating a beverage contained therein.